Mini Ninjas
Francés |estudio_doblaje = Doblajes París |direccion_doblaje1 = Héctor Rocha |direccion_doblaje2 = Daniel Valladares (ep. 1) |productora_doblaje = Universal Cinergía Dubbing |pais = Cuernavaca, Morelos |origen = Francia |año = 2015 |duracion = 26 min. 13 min. (por episodio) |episodios = 52 }} Mini Ninjas es una serie de la televisión francesa basada en el videojuego del mismo nombre. Reparto Música *Tema de apertura: interpretado por ¿?. Créditos de doblaje Logo de Universal Cinergía Dubbing (Mini Ninjas).jpg|Logotipo de Universal Cinergía. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Unique) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E01A: Unique. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Fugusashi blossom) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E01B: Fugusashi blossom. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (A fish named Hiro) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E02A: A fish named Hiro. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Dobutsu-Sama) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E02B: Dobutsu-Sama. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The scroll) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E03A: The scroll. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The Murikabin) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E03B: The Murikabin. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Bamboom) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E04A: Bamboom. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Pandakuji) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E04B: Pandakuji. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (La armadura de Kurosawa) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E05A: The armor of Kuro Zawa. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Be game or be lame) (TV) (DXD).jpg|05B: Be game or be lame Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The strongest reed) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E06A: The strongest reed. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Hiro the frog) (TV) (DXD).jpg |E06B: Hiro the frog. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Odyssey of the Ninja Craft) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E07A: Odyssey of the Ninja Craft. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Laboratory ninja) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E07B: Laboratory ninja. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Rice is for the birds) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E08A: Rice is for the birds. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Ninjas vs thieves) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E08B: Ninjas vs thieves. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The Samurai of the setting sun) (TV) (DXD) (1).jpg|E09A: The Samurai of the setting sun (1). Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The Samurai of the setting sun) (TV) (DXD) (2).jpg|E09A: The Samurai of the setting sun (2). Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Missing master) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E09B: Missing master. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Kitsune runs away) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E11A: Kitsune runs away. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Wishes in the wind) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E11B: Wishes in the wind. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Hogging like a bear) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E13A: Hogging like a bear. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (King Samourai) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E13B: King Samourai. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The grand tournament) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E15B: The grand tournament. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Ice trap) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E16A: Ice trap. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Bear run) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E17A: Bear run. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (Bear trap) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E17B: Bear trap. Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The Giga Samourai - the ants) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E26A: The Giga Samourai - the ants (part 1). Créditos de doblaje de Mini Ninjas (The Giga Samourai - the dragon) (TV) (DXD).jpg|E26B: The Giga Samourai - the dragon (part 2). Datos de interés * En los tres primeros episodios acreditan erróneamente a Gabriela Pérez como Gabriel Peres, para los posteriores esto se corrigió. Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series Francesas Categoría:Adaptaciones